


I Can Help With That

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness, just read the notes and summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: after she sent him those sexy photos a few weeks ago, kylo decides that it’s time for payback. luckily, she happens to have a meeting while his got cancelled. it’s the perfect storm and she didn’t even see it coming.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 12





	I Can Help With That

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is the second installment/sequel to “Let Me Help You”. this time instead of the reader helping kylo get off, kylo helps the reader get off! follows the same general setup as the last one (reader and kylo are married, reader is an active political figure alongside kylo, they both travel for their respective positions, etc.) but i’ll try and make it a little different. they can be read separately or together, doesn’t make a difference.
> 
> PAIRING: empress reader x supreme leader kylo ren 
> 
> WARNING: smut. language. the usual shebang.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): me playing around with pov, i hope its ok, kylo being a dirty boy, but what else is new... ummmm, lots of dirty talk, like a lot, mutual masturbation, dirty videos, kinda possessive kylo ren but not too much, their relationship is actually pretty cute in this fic, they’re cute together, it sort of ended up being funny, yeah that’s all i can think of...
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

Ever since Y/N had sent those sexy photos in the middle of his meeting a few weeks ago, Kylo has been waiting to get revenge on her by sending some photos of his own. His opportunity finally arrived when his meeting got cancelled while Y/N still had hers. When they both woke up to start their day, Kylo had made sure to tease her a little, pulling her back to his chest and nibbling at her neck while sliding his arms up to tease her breasts. She instantly began grinding her butt up against him and letting out soft mewls. He smirked against her skin. He knew he was getting her worked up, but it wasn’t quite enough. He moved his hands down to play with the waistband of her underwear before sliding his fingers down even further to tease her through the fabric. She moaned and threw her head back while Kylo continued his assault on her neck. He let her get riled up just enough and then kissed up her neck to bite her earlobe before whispering,

“It’s time for you to get dressed. You have that meeting at 0900. C’mon, let’s get up. The breakfast droid will be here soon.”

With that, he kissed her cheek and started moving out of bed. She groaned and pulled the covers over her face. He heard a huff before she said,

“Mmmmffffhhh, Kyloooooooo. Just a few more minutes, baby. You got me all hot, come finish what you started.”

He turned around and smiled at her before walking into the refresher, closing the door behind him. She rolled her eyes, rolling out of bed and walking into the closet. 

In the bathroom, Kylo made sure to take some provocative shirtless photos before taking a quick shower and emerging from the refresher with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She was already dressed, eating breakfast as she turned around to look at him. She couldn’t help but stare at his chiseled body while chewing on the last of her fruit. He smirked, knowing that she was still on edge.

“See something you like, baby?” 

She instantly turned back to her fruit bowl, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“You just look really good this morning. The extra Knights training session are really paying off.”

He smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

“Thanks, my beautiful empress. I’ll see you when you get back.”

He walks into their closet, picking out and putting on his outfit for the day. He grabbed his helmet and saber sitting on the dresser on the way out to the kitchen, seeing that Y/N had already left. 

Good. I can finally begin my tease.  
On the other side of The Finalizer, Y/N had just sat down for her meeting...  
When she felt her phone buzz against her thigh. Figuring that she had some time before the meeting started, she pulled it out and saw that the message was from Kylo. It was only a simple sentence:

-You might want to pull your earbuds out for this-

She shuddered, anxious to see what she was about to receive. Then, a picture appeared. It was Kylo, shirtless with his hand on his bulge. 

Oh shit. Is he really doing this right now?  
Then, a video appeared. Knowing that this would not be the kind of video to play out loud in front of respected members of the elite, she pulled out her earbuds and put them in before clicking the play button. In the video, Kylo was stroking himself and teasing his head. But that wasn’t even the part that got Y/N. It’s what he was saying.

“Oh fuck, Y/N. Look at what you’re doing to me. I’m so hard for you, baby. Had to stroke my own cock like a fucking teenager because I couldn’t take it anymore. You looked so beautiful this morning in your meeting outfit. Fuck, your tits were popping out of the top of that damn shirt. Your ass looked so good in those leather pants. Shit.”

Her face went red at the sound of his husky voice accompanied by the motion of his hand up and down his shaft, increasing his pace as he talked dirty. The video ended with that, but another one had already arrived. She opened it and clicked the play button, not ready for what would be coming next.

In the video, he was literally humping his own hand, so close to completion. And then she saw what was in his hand.

Her underwear. The pair she was wearing right now.

“Oh fuck.” she muttered under her breath as she continued watching him fuck the pair of underwear currently on her body and heard him talking.

“Fuck Y/N. I’m gonna cum so hard on the crotch of your fucking panties that you’re gonna feel it when you’re sitting and listening to General Hux. Gonna be so hot, gonna make you so wet. Your juices mixing with mine in the fabric of those panties while you’re in the meeting. Fuck, I’m so close baby. Gonna bust my load right into these fucking panties. Fuck...shit...fuck! FUCK!” 

You saw his white seed spilling into the crotch of your underwear as he let out grunts and a string of profanities. The video ended, but then another picture came. A picture of the white cum sitting on the crotch of your underwear. And then a message.

-Enjoy the meeting-

“Oh... fuck you, Kylo.” you muttered, tilting your head back and silently praying to whatever deity was out there that you could make it through this meeting.

Minutes felt like hours and you couldn’t stop checking your watch for the time. Only 20 minutes of the meeting had happened, but you weren’t even paying attention to what was being said. You kept thinking about the video, what he had said, what he had done. You were really turned on and were sure that your panties were almost completely soaked through by now. You squirmed around in your seat before you leaned forward to grab the glass of water sitting on the table. You took a few sips, but then you almost choked on the last sip when you felt Kylo’s invisible force rubbing and teasing your clit. You spit out your water and began coughing, prompting everyone in the meeting to turn to you with looks of confusion and concern.

General Hux speaks up first. “Empress Ren, is everything alright?”

Your cough died down but Kylo’s invisible hand did not as you straightened up in your chair, smiling and replying, “Yes, General Hux. I am just fine. If you’ll just excuse me for a moment, I need to go freshen up and get some air. Please, feel free to continue without me.”

General Hux nodded as yout got up and excused yourself, heading straight for the private refresher. You closed the door and immediately pulled your phone out with unsteady hands, about to click Kylo’s name when his name popped up on your screen as an incoming call. You accepted, breath heavy. You could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

“Is everything alright with the meeting, Y/N? You sound like you just came from the training room.”

You almost couldn’t get words out, your hand already reaching down for your underwear. 

“Unnnhh... Kylo... those videos... right before the fucking meeting... fuck!” you somehow managed to say, finally getting your fingers into contact with your heated center and beginning to rub.

“Yeah, you liked those? Thought I’d help start out your mundane meeting with some excitement. Clearly, my plan worked better than I anticipated” he smirked, loving the effect he had on her. “Are you touching yourself for me, Y/N?”

You groaned, the friction of your own fingers feeling so good against your aching clit. “Yes, Kylo. I’m so wet for you right now, baby. Had to...shit... excuse myself from the meeting. Please, baby, please help me get myself off like I helped you. Please, I need it so badly. Wanna hear your voice telling me what to do.”

You heard shuffling through the phone and then heard a quiet “fuck” in your ear. He was definitely stroking himself now. 

“Ok baby. Now, stop rubbing your clit. Start rubbing your fingers on your pussy, tease your hole. Can you do that for me, Y/N?”

You drew your fingers away from your clit, whimpering at the loss but quickly replacing the friction by sliding your fingers up and down, teasing your entire pussy. You moaned at the new sensation, and you heard him grunt over the phone.

“Oh shit, Kylo. That feels so good. Please, let me put my fingers in. Please, I need it. Please.”

He groans loudly. “Oh fuck, you’re so needy for me, baby. Sounds so hot to hear you like this. Damn, I’m so hard for you, Y/N. Stroking my cock so fast from hearing you touch yourself. Go ahead and put your fingers in, filthy girl. So horny for your Supreme Leader that you had to leave the fucking meeting to fuck yourself in the refresher. You’re absolutely filthy, Y/N. Such a filthy fucking girl for your husband. Oh fuck, I’m so close.”

You inserted two fingers before thrusting and grinding on them madly. You had to bite your lips to hold back a scream, only letting a throaty moan come out. You heard Kylo grunting and cursing as he was getting closer and closer to his own climax.

“Oh shit, Kylo. I’m so fucking close. Please, Supreme Leader, keep talking dirty to me. I love the dirty things you say.”

He moaned. “Fuck...Y/N...shit! Oh, baby, I’m gonna come so hard for you. My big fat cock is so hard because of your pretty noises. I love it when you make noises for me. Love hearing your moans. They make me so hard. Oh... FUCK! Y/N I’m coming! SHIT!”

You whisper words of encouragement, “Come for me, Supreme Leader.”

You hear his strangled moans, groans, and grunts as he comes. Hearing the noises he makes for you are just what you need to push yourself over the edge, the warm wet liquid of your release dripping down your fingers and into your palms. His name was the only thing coming out of your mouth as you stroked yourself through orgasm, legs collapsing as you crash down onto the floor.

A concerned voice came through the phone, “Are you ok, Y/N?”

“Ow. Fuck, that hurt.” you said before laughing hysterically, “I fell on the floor of the fucking refresher.”

He started chuckling through the phone. Amidst your shared laughter, you glanced down at your watch and realize that you’d been gone almost 15 minutes. 

“Fucking hell, Kylo. I’ve been in here for 15 minutes. Now they’re all going to think that I’ve been throwing up in here. This is all your fault!”

Now he started full-on laughing, and you were upset for a moment but then you cracked a smile. It’s not often that he laughed like this, so you cherished moments like this. 

“Stop laughing, I’m serious! I really don’t want to go back to the meeting, it’s probably over anyways.”

His laughter died down as he said, “Just come back then. No one will question my wife. And if they do ask, just say that you begun feeling ill and decided it was best not to come back to the meeting. See you soon, beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you too, even when you torture me like this.”

“You love it, Y/N. Now come back so that I can fuck you in person before I have to leave for the day.”

You hung up, standing up off the floor and washing your hands, splashing water on your face and straightening out your hair before stepping out of the refresher, almost colliding with General Hux. 

“Oh, General! I’m so sorry!” you exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and your face flushed with shame. 

“It’s alright, Lady Ren. One of the troopers reported hearing strange noises coming from this refresher so I came to check on the situation.”

You tried your best not to look too guilty or sheepish, but it was too late. “Oh... yes. I started to feel unwell while freshening up, so I just sat in the refresher for a little bit, not feeling comfortable returning to the meeting in such a state. I apologize for alarming the troopers.”

“It is of no concern, Lady Ren. I am glad to see that you’re feeling better. May I escort you back to your quarters?”

“No!” you suddenly exclaimed before realizing your tone and stepping back, flattening out your dress before saying, “Thank you for the kind offer, General. But I should be fine to walk back to my quarters. Have a nice morning.” 

“You as well.” he said as you walked down the hallways of the Finalizer, embarrassment radiating off of you, only one thought on your mind.

I’m going to kill him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this oneshot! as always, thank you for showing my works love by leaving likes. i appreciate it more than you know! i’m expecting to have chapter 3 of Worth Fighting For out tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that. maybe even a oneshot as well, if i have time and the inspiration. <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
